Rulers of the universe
by Winx-forever124
Summary: What happens if Bloom knew her history and powers but didn't go to Alfea with Stella


**Disclaimer-I don't own Winx or any of its characters**

_**Chapter 1-Brandon and Sky**_

"Man, we have to hurry before the Trix come back." A blond specialist yelled. "Ok Sky. I bet we could hide in this town and then meet up with the rest of the guys." A brunette specialist replied. "Good idea Brandon." Sky yelled back. As the two specialists ran into town they rounded a corner and found themselves looking at a battle between the Trix and a girl with red flame-like hair. The girl was winning against the Trix or the "Rulers of the universe" as they liked to call themselves. Then she called on the Great Dragon. It circled her and then flew up and blew fire on the Trix. They were defeated because they had never expected anything like that. Then the Trix just disappeared which was probably one of Darcy's teleportation spells.

_**Bloom**_

_I was walking home when I looked up to see three female figures. I had learned from Stella that they were witches and liked to call themselves the Trix. "Girls looks like we found the source of the Dragon Fire (me)." The white haired one explained. I remembered that the one with white hair was Icy, the one with purple hair was Stormy and the one with long brown hair was Darcy. _I remembered. "That was a long time ago." I muttered to myself. "What did you say, Bloom. Mercy? Well we're not giving that anymore." Icy yelled to me. "Like I would ever want that Icy!" I yelled back. Then I called on the great dragon. It circled me than blew fire on the Trix. "Yes!" I screamed to no one. "I did it! I defeated the Trix! They don't have the dragon fire!" Then a ghost stepped out of nowhere. "Daphne!" I screamed while running to my older sister. "Hello little sister. Good job. I have one thing to ask. Who are they?" Daphne asked.

_**Stella**_

"Come on Stella. You sensed a really powerful magic energy just over here." I murmured. I then rounded the corner to see Bloom talking to Daphne. "Oh my gosh! Bloom is that you!" I screamed. "Stella?" Bloom asked. "How are you here? You're supposed to be in Magix at Alfea!" "Yeah but the Trix drained your powers and then took over the Magix universe, so everyone fled and I came here." I explained. "By the way." She asked. "Do you have any idea who they are?" nodding towards a blond and a brunette specialist. "This is Sky (the blond) and this is Brandon (the brunette)." I explained. "Okay. Daphne was wondering." She replied nodding towards her sister. "You, Bloom need to follow me. As princess of Domino and fairy of the dragon flame, you need to enroll in Alfea. But since we can't get to Magix, you'll just have to train with Ms. Faragonda and the rest of us here on Earth. So all of you just need to follow me." I explained. Then I started walking towards the training grounds we were meeting at.

_**Flora, Tecna, Musa**_

"Come on guys. We need to complete this training exercise and get back to Ms. Griselda with this flower." Musa yelled. "Musa, it's illogical to be going so fast. We still have 30 minutes to get back." Tecna replied. "Guys, will you please stop arguing. We need to get back as fast as we can because my magic won't be able to keep this flower alive much longer." Flora explained while flying as fast as their wings would take them. They flew past forests and houses to get back to their training grounds.

_**Aisha**_

I have to swim just a bit further to get to the bottom. I was assigned to find the Harmonious Whales at the bottom of the ocean. We needed one of their whiskers for a potion. Tecna, Flora and Musa were assigned to find the Sleep Flower in the mountains. Ms. Faragonda assigned Stella to find the powerful source of magic she had felt here. I looked over to see a flash of pink near the rocks. My bonded pixie, Piff, was following me to make sure I was ok so I put her in a Morphix bubble so she wouldn't drown. There they are, the Harmonious Whales, all three of them. I just need a whisker from the purple whale, Crystal. All I have to do is pull and swim. 'Pop' It was out and now I needed to get this to Ms. Faragonda before the magic ran out.


End file.
